Was It Predicted That We Should Be Together?
by Mitsruko Rivera
Summary: Yo Mitsruko Rivera here!This is an ItsukiXOC which would be this OC I'm using,Mistruko! Anyways enjoy the story, and yes it is yaoi for all my little yaoi lovers out there! Rated M for further chapters heh heh I would also luv some reviews and comments!
1. The Day I Met You

Chapter 1-The Day I met You

It was yet another warm and sunny day at North High, and the atmosphere was just stunningly exquisite. Many students, and teachers, walked along the school's boundaries either heading towards their classes or to meet their loving sweethearts as well as friends. All would have been perfectly quiet, if it were not for Haruhi to suddenly come out into the school grounds yelling loudly in her bunny suit to join the SOS Brigade. "Come one, come all and join the SOS Brigade!! Don't keep your secret stash of mysteries and weird out-worldly things to yourself!! Present them here and become an official club member!!" , this was of course, the Haruhi Suzumiya everyone knew about.

After seeing no results she huffed and angrily stormed back into the club room, and growled lowly to herself as Kyon lifted his head from the desk, slightly narrowed eyes. "Let me guess, no one decided to join your little, SOS Brigade Parade, today?", he said, a slight smirk tugging at him but not showing it. She only turned around and glared at him as she gave him a pair of deadly gazed eyes," Do NOT push me Kyon, because I'll be glad to see you outside parading in that red bunny suit of Mikuru's advertising our club", she smirked in a serious tone. He immediately let up and gave off a cold sweat, sighing to himself and placing his head down onto the desk awaiting the other members to arrive.

Mikuru was the first to arrive, her cheerful and innocent aura surrounding her very presence, as well as making Kyon go over his head just looking at her smile. Yuki, came in second, her almost cold, but expressionless, face observing her surroundings, before quietly heading towards her usual seat and sitting down to read a book. And last but not least, was a tall light brown haired male, named Itsuki Koizumi, who wore a curious smile on his lips. He smiled and waved hello to everyone, sitting down in front of Kyon and offering a game of cards, but immediately being turned down.

"Alright, now that everyone is here let's start the daily club meetings!! First, we need to get at least a few more members in here, if not it's just going to be the same old boring club with the same old boring members!!", she exclaimed a bit annoyed at the fact of her failure. "Maybe if you didn't go around and scream all the time, we would get some members but you probably just end up scaring them off with that dictator gleam in your eye, and voice.", Kyon said all together annoyed by her persisting and loud yelling. "Look Kyon, I don't ever see you helping out this club's improvement!! All you do is sit down and nag, nag, nag!! Why don't you do something and get off that ass of yours and promote this club with your own brilliant ideas?!" she said, her anger now beginning to show. Kyon gulped, knowing that if she got angrier, the world would be thrown into utter and complete chaos, "L-Look, the only reason I don't give my ideas is because I just don't think they are good enough for your, 'expectations'" She huffed and sat back down on her chair, twitching a brow as she crossed her arms and pouted," Well next time just try and announce yourself, just don't go around agreeing with me all the time…". This was new to Kyon but he decided just not to bother with it anymore and turned to look at Itsuki, handing him a dollar, "Hey Itsuki, do me the favor and go and get me a drink will ya? " He sighed, looking back towards Haruhi and thinking about how to get her to her normal spirits again.

Itsuki nodded and immediately waved a signal of be right back, before grabbing the handle and walking out of the pressured club room. He blinked suddenly as he noticed a different face walk past him, for what seemed to be a girl. After all, the black-haired person was wearing a girl school uniform. He was too busy staring that he bumped right into her, knocking over the girl's notebooks and two folders to the ground. He sweatdropped and bent down to his knees, quickly gathering the scattered items as he placed a hand over the creamy white hand, which pulled away and shyly whimpered. He looked up at her face, to see a pair of red bangs, each placed to the side and a similar, but greed, headband that Haruhi wore. The different pair of light brown eyes stared into Itsuki's own, a quick and giant red blush spreading across the unknown person's face. Itsuki blinked and widened his eyes as he noticed that this wasn't a girl at all! It was a boy in a girl uniform!! The unknown, cross-dressed boy noticed the other's shock and teared as he quickly gathered his stuff and ran off down the hall, dropping his glasses case behind as his worn glasses only bobbed up and down with his face as he ran out of sight.

Itsuki sighed lightly and frowned, not knowing why the other ran off in fact, he actually thought the other was quiet cute in that uniform. Shaking his head, he picked up the glasses' carrying case and grabbed Kyon's drink, and headed back towards what he hoped, was now a peaceful ad calm club room. At entering the room, he was surprised to find Haruhi sitting in Kyon's lap, his arms wrapped around her waist and his head lightly nuzzling her soft brown hair. "Well, this is surely a surprise, I never thought you would fall for a guy like him Haruhi…", he said with a soft chuckle as Haruhi only eyed him with embarrassed eyes, but remained with her determined pout. Kyon smirked lightly and gently leaned over and moved up a hand to turn her face towards him and placed a quick kiss on her pale lips," Heh, well Haruhi has had a thing for me for awhile now I know that for certain…" He was obviously referring to the incident where it was a supposed 'dream' that the whole world was going to be recreated for his and her owns benefit. Itsuki let out a gentle sigh and placed a hand on his hip, after placing the soda down on the table, and smiled at them both, wondering what had happened to the mysterious boy. He smiled lightly and though back to his light brown eyes and thought to himself," Whoever you are, you were sure cute and…..you managed to get my interest…"


	2. When You Have A Melancholy I'll Be There

_Yea. yea I know this chapter was really short but I think I should have ended it right there and there. Besides as you can see I'm really updating this story fast and quick so keep tuned in and I'll make sure to make the story worthwhile to read! Luv all you yaoi fans and or normal shonen ai fans!! And send me some reviews or comments please!!And also my speaking will be held in italicized words cuz this thingy does NOT let me edit this right!Forgive me and much love!!_

Chapter 2-"When You Suffer A Melancholy I'll Be There"_  
_

The school day once again began to next morning as many students began their daily behaviors and or activities. Itsuki sighed and looked at the case he had picked up yesterday from the boy, who apparently did not notice he had dropped it, and decided to go out and search for him. He began to ask around a few of the girls but only received giggles and tainted pink cheeks, along with comments on how handsome he was. He didn't have time for this. He then moved on to the boys side and began to ask around only to receive shrugs and stares, as if he were some freak obsessed with some fetish. This only aggravated him more as he gave up all together and decided to look on his own.

He looked all over the main building, the abandoned building, the cafeteria and the school PE field but came to no avail. He stopped to think a moment before he snapped his fingers and smiled as if he had already claimed his victory," The main building's roof of course!" And with that settled and burned into his mind, he set off running. To find the male that had interested him most and to return the lost property that seemed to be useful for his glasses. Quietly opening the door, he stepped out to see a small figure sitting down and looking out into the horizon, his hair fluttering lightly. As he stepped closer, he noticed the male to be really feminine in some way. His body was slim and taut like a woman's build, since apparently now the other stood up from his sitting position, he had slightly long but not too long of a pair of legs, shoulder length of black and silky hair, but what intrigued him the most, were the fox ears and tail that stuck out of his body, seeming to be real. He smiled and tapped the shoulder of the boy as he received a shocked whimper and met eyes with a nervous face." I-I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to bump or touch you, just please don't hurt me…",he said lowly as he clasped his hands together and looked lowly t the other side.

Itsuki frowned and raised a brow at him before giving off a cold sweat and placing a hand on the boy's frightened shoulder," Hey, hey come now, Why would I want to hurt you hm? After all, I'm here to return this to you." He smiled and handed out the boy's glasses' case, watching him take it with widened eyes." You…. Wanted to return this to me..? I thought I was never going to find it, thank you…", he smiled and replied with a gentle grin. He twitched his ear in the sun as he looked down, as if arguing with himself interiorly for something, before he sighed and leaned u to kiss the brunettes cheek. Itsuki widened his eyes slightly and felt a gentle red begin to play at his cheeks before he only sighed and chuckled lightly at the affectionate fox boy." My, thank you for the special gift, I'll make sure to hold on and keep it well in my mind…", he said, slightly winking as he watched the other fluster from his swooning wink. And so the afternoon went on this way, they both attended their classes and met up on the roof, and for the first time throughout the school year, Itsuki missed his first SOS Brigade club meeting.


	3. Are These Feelings For You Okay?

Chapter 3-"Are These Feelings for You Okay?"

As they both sat atop of the roof, Haruhi was fuming and tapping her foot wondering where Itsuki had run off to." This isn't like him at all!! Where is he?! He usually advices us tat he isn't going to be coming in today!!", she yelled tapping her foot in anger. Kyon sighed but smiled at the hot headed girl and only spoke to her formally same as always," Come on Haruhi let up. The guy probably had something come up suddenly and he couldn't advice us or something." She blinked lightly and sighed, looking out the window pondering," Yea….maybe…or even better he was kidnapped by aliens!! Or he was transported to another dimension by a time traveler, Heck maybe he even found an ESPer!!", she finally exclaimed as she was now officially stuck in her own little dream world of fantasies.

Kyon only chuckled at her and moved to kiss the top of her head, trying to get her to calm down in her excitement. She only blinked but smiled at the others action and responded with a gentle nip at his neck." Someone is coming…", for the first time, spoke Yuki Nagato as she only looked at the door and pointed. A large shadow hovered over the small glass window and in popped Itsuki with his familiar smile and carefree wave." Sorry I'm late all of you, but I was convincing someone to join our little Brigade party." He smiled and moved to the side to reveal the mysterious boy standing there, looking a bit worried. He began to collect tears in his eyes, as he felt the others stare at him in awe, especially since he had those fox ears and tail sticking out of his body." WOW!! AN ACTUAL NEKO BOY!! Itsuki you are a genius, this will definitely make a good attraction for the club!!", she said as she leaned forward with that evil gleam in her eye once more. He twitched and frowned a bit as he looked up at Itsuki with a hurt look," Is that why you brought me here, just to help you and gain publicity for your club by making me look like a damn clown?!", he said, his ears slightly going up in anger, his tears now beginning to fall. Mikuru widened her eyes and quickly stepped in with her gentle kindness to try and calm the boy down," N-No that isn't it at all, trust me I have to wear costumes all the time. Itsuki isn't the type of person to use people." She slightly scream as he slammed his fist against the door, knocking it towards the wall and probably making a slight crack," I thought you liked me for who I was Itsuki, but I guess I was wrong. Instead you brought me along so I could just be forced to play dress up by some girl I don't even know." Itsuki frowned lightly and reached out to place a hand on his chin, but was quickly denied with a slap at his hand, as the other just turned up to reveal his hurt eyes, the light brown hues now wet from the sadness he was experiencing as he only ran off and down the hall away from him. Itsuki gave off a worried glance towards him then at Haruhi and only gave a small 'tch' and set off after him." Kyon…….what did I do?", she said lowly as she sighed and slumped against Kyon's arms. He frowned lightly and only kissed the top of her head, not wanting to say a thing whatsoever to her at the moment.

Itsuki huffed and puffed as he gave off his last sprint, seeing the other run faster than him whenever he caught up with him. Though luckily, he had ran just as fast and hard enough that he managed to tackle the boy and roughly scrape against the floor, his school uniform now covered in dirt. "Please, don't see me as that, you know that I would never use you…", he cooed slightly as he gave him a pair of sincere and caring eyes. The boy only widened his eyes and gave more tears as he placed his head against his chest and frowned," I bet your lying to me… I bet all what you say is just lies." Itsuki only sighed and stroked the others hair in response," Never….I would never lie to you and I know that for a fact, but first, may I please have your name? Mine is Itsuki Koizumi." He smiled and gently nudged at his ear, and received a faint mutter," Mitsruko Rivera, I'm Mitsruko Rivera Itsuki-san." Itsuki gave him a small smile and gently placed a hand over his back, lightly rubbing up and down, causing the other to shiver lightly in pleasure." W-What are you doing….", he asked a bit surprised by his actions but continued to look at him." What does it look like? I'm just holding you or is that wrong?", his voice quietly cooed as he leaned forward and nuzzled his nose. "…Y-Your scaring me Itsuki…..your being too affectionate….if this isn't you….stop immediately", he somehow showed a bit of begging as his cheeks were burning with a bright red now. He only chuckled at him and smiled, his happy eyes narrowing open slightly," Hmm I'm doing this because I want to so don't worry I'm not lying or faking this whatsoever…." He smiled and cupped his chin slightly and removed his glasses, staring into the confused hues of light brown eyes that sparkled slightly in the sun, slowly, oh ever so slowly, he pulled his chin closer and soon attached his lips to the other, kissing him deeply. Mitsruko raised his ears in shock and lightly protested for a bit before narrowing his eyes as well and soon, ended up kissing him deeply as well. Both remained like that for a minute or two before Itsuki pulled away, panting and smiling," I think I love you Mitsu-kun…." Mitsruko only pouted and narrowed his eyes at him before nuzzling on his chest," Shut up you jerk…" He only gave him a gentle nudge on the head with his nose as they both peacefully laid on the school dirt ground, Itsuki looking up at the sky happily, and Mitsruko only staying still and quiet to allow himself to hear the other's happy heartbeat. Both thought at the same time however a single doubt,"_ Is it right for me to love him and is this true love?_"


End file.
